A Bella Bachelorette
A Bella Bachelorette is the 22nd episode of Total Bellas. It aired on July 15, 2018. Summary Nicole throws a classy bachelorette party in Paris; J.J. helps Kathy overcome her fears, while Brie and Lauren plan a masquerade ball. Recap In one sense, a bachelorette party is a last hurrah as the clock to marriage winds down: One final time to cut loose before midnight hits and wedded bliss pumps the breaks on your wilder impulses. The big question of E!’s new Total Bellas — the first of a two-parter — is why Nikki Bella isn’t interested in any of that. The answer, obviously, is just out of everybody’s reach or isn’t quite ready to be spoken aloud just yet: Thanks to the increasing physical distance between them, Nikki isn’t sure she wants to marry John Cena anymore, and those feelings have intensified to the point where her bachelorette jaunt to Paris feels more like a regular girls’ trip than a bachelorette party. She’s determined to plow ahead and not succumb to those feelings, though, and she’s in pretty good company. Everybody in this episode has blinders on, refusing to acknowledge some kind of issue bubbling just below the surface, some of which carry deeper implications than others. Kathy and JJ, for instance, are along for the bachelorette party and aren’t really sure how they got roped into it — neither of them seems to think it’s appropriate (to her credit, Nikki doesn’t either). So, they have a mother-son day in Paris, despite some nervousness from Kathy that’s very well-founded: The last time she was in Paris, the terror attack at the Bataclan nightclub happened, and she no longer feels safe there. Of course, sipping wine on a Ferris wheel is all well and good to calm the nerves, but JJ is perfectly aware his mother hasn’t properly dealt with her feelings from the last trip. But between a conversation with a local who promises Kathy that the city will always be safe and a visit to the Bataclan itself, they finally confront the issue and put some of the trauma behind them. This is more than can be said for Nikki and Brie. Nikki is muscling through the weekend and getting glummer by the minute, and Brie Bella has no idea why. Her interpretation of her sister’s mood is just that she’s down in the dumps and getting boring before her time, so she spends the episode trying to goad Nikki into wacky bachelorette antics. None of them gain much traction, save for a handful of dares that just end up being more embarrassing to Nikki than anything. Nikki makes her feelings clear to the camera after a FaceTime with Cena that leaves her oddly deflated (it’s not a bad call, just another reminder that she doesn’t feel as close to him as she wants to), but she crucially hasn’t said anything to her sister, who’s hell-bent on getting Nikki to drop the “boo-boo face” without figuring out why it’s there. Her solution, literally, is to cover it up. Knowing that Nikki is a big fan of classy ballroom-type parties, Brie and Lauren arrange for a masquerade ball at the chateau they’re renting, but something gets a little lost in translation, and they’re presented with a risqué variety of “Eyes Wide Shut”-style clothing options. Now they’ve got a ball to plan, hours to spare, and, though they don’t quite know it yet, a bride-to-be who’s having some serious second thoughts. The clock is ticking, in more ways than one. Watch part two of Nikki’s Paris bachelorette party Sunday at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00059--ddde73388a7ea691eedffb7c3f9b9cfd.jpg 002_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00087--5e81c9ca33eedbc5a3ac1222e3252584.jpg 003_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00112--8a30cdfc6f36aa1901a1dda2d516fc79.jpg 004_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00141--9ceca6d906b1751eb27892bce05db1d7.jpg 005_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00163--611086c6d43b2889bfe178423d3e404f.jpg 006_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00166--edf69e31c9358a088c4718886a7f5893.jpg 007_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00218--f8413474f6eac6758ee28432b549b7e3.jpg 008_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00289--863125b74613ec3c7e29995f5db653d5.jpg 009_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00395--5d19913689df894c30b61385e7059515.jpg 010_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00398--ef33489c0b9bcee332a0eb768dff016c.jpg 011_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00404--7704326b3f73c6b1766bad91afcbbc70.jpg 012_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00418--2a5ccc1da3c80a9c51b12751f51d8dbf.jpg 013_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00421--7df3ed004f7d42de4e5ab5f8d2cd8adf.jpg 015_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00448--3a98af82bf3b02d8b20c4216f9674300.jpg 016_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00534--2bb33c9cf0d88414cce2e8166b27fae0.jpg 017_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00533--4918accc264c9899993713f71ab479da.jpg 018_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00572--af4115c609e1748b3188e3ff30e129dd.jpg 019_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00582--f9d0d826c6d8e2cfbfb02b32e89b7885.jpg 020_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00611--2ff7ff3cd0037c56bf00616c50aa47ee.jpg 021_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00619--fd3b84b2cd1fe1847af5bc4d6cdb3fef.jpg 022_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00620--4f817d34b411098fdd629fcd9683e1d8.jpg 023_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00645--08f39ab1f97ca252a1305a32dc252ebe.jpg 024_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00659--774c657050abf3138a74d257ebb58dc0.jpg 025_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00661--f10fabb2a504b876a06b8345b158af11.jpg 027_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00777--0f794469dfc4490aa2fbf63b889cc9d7.jpg 028_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00828--9189eda7e8086c19a57e11d68751fb27.jpg 029_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00829--956a02a0bee64e710d1708991f904872.jpg 030_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00831--df101af96df88eaa992366342209b3c8.jpg 031_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00859--0e006645ef7b1c63b709317a2b307fad.jpg 032_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00889--208b7541d558a3c4f6f5b502d7aaf01c.jpg 033_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00921--7ccf40dd3e36cc6517dc0977d16d5520.jpg 034_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00930--1ebe42be83a58b7c9343f22462c63c99.jpg 035_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00985--f599bd5c930772040e09ad540f2d0244.jpg 037_tb308_fullshow_ipv.00997--752295dc6087b425363222eca1a1ff25.jpg 038_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01003--c675489f3486d95a9d8d6b30b98ee9e8.jpg 039_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01019--a9a0385de84507a6d4550ab2d7dbde57.jpg 040_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01037--52109a1f7dca979887d44ce63b0b73e6.jpg 041_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01038-Edit--85aff86351b2e21051eb20fce2d8cc95.jpg 042_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01046--84cbde7fedfa68bd8a34eeaa87a91d39.jpg 043_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01063--81379e762f611a3dca642016683ca843.jpg 044_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01072--e8c4640da0c9fba88e6dfdd04a7b5752.jpg 045_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01191--e973c15af4677db5959347c579f4dae1.jpg 046_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01201--933045bf2f57d8070bf1ef498b05f30c.jpg 047_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01206--7dde461642faa4834d5971ea572fb06a.jpg 048_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01217--62722b9aaeeef9e1a185782cc08bb1f2.jpg 049_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01334--a5d6a4f8d142a34ffde41ec942b88e28.jpg 050_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01343--956c49e668b221a0a13a2706478760a7.jpg 051_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01383--3a2d7fbd48bf7c86457d321830e973e6.jpg 052_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01384--3721d68084888353a9c7cae89e99871e.jpg 053_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01416-Edit--0d9450b994ba8008b1524276effaa5ce.jpg 054_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01421--4f1bc028cf1530fe9c505701e9d97440.jpg 055_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01482--407880f7e8d63eb4fd06b93eb195c5e3.jpg 057_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01533--b56834f16d6c1562136bd4a23069584a.jpg 058_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01536--5e2046f337d2fdab03a0a79d69e8ed89.jpg 059_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01604--0e1e044d35123b85f472c3c0800494e5.jpg 060_tb308_nikki_mime_01--5b901c434e009e71ab5f758455497389.jpg 061_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01659--ada2a97071eeb38fea0842217c0d1ec5.jpg 062_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01667--a44a0130077d90b5e532d3300e13bbcd.jpg 063_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01687--0ea9272c4b6eee70847176a4d221e539.jpg 064_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01783--f8dceb4d22fc2f1d165c216e69edd07c.jpg 065_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01786--cd2d03744296d990fab9b963813e697b.jpg 066_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01851--41ed636e41e801cdf1a6a5314e423bf1.jpg 067_tb308_fullshow_ipv.01959--14d5f7245cfdf316921e6c41efe619a4.jpg 068_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02042--043323eb5399ab02ac453f0bbf9bcfa2.jpg 069_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02130--d6ca674818186eb1b44e792449475c78.jpg 069_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02199--97b563d02d23b1bd11710c87dfe3e453.jpg 070_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02232--7b050f52486064f2a19d9094ec07b442.jpg 071_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02277--091520970e2b3de04a066be425223463.jpg 071_tb308_prev_nikki_sad_01--1c82ea42db264a3af5bebb185c61fa98.jpg 072_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02261--9683e239a745b172cd99c643e5c91822.jpg 073_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02314--f9fd1636b837a390f185c2401442238d.jpg 074_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02327--489d1950c8be12d98107a7332b819926.jpg 075_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02387--42f2a4b5a3c670f48bff5716363e3b24.jpg 076_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02398--1e859a397b2d8cbdfc00acd30dc34f56.jpg 077_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02400--4a6a637720c83ae1b118aab2ed4d0801.jpg 078_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02433--fab2a4ac3884d41e0dd5021cf1ee3d61.jpg 079_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02518--f36c88e9e28cb7509e049deeb2a518fe.jpg 080_tb308_fullshow_ipv.02542--e08d38bf7bd2a9cb3c37ef39c83a2597.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 3) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella